Vraail Wulfsbane
article about a character still under construction Appearance Vraail Wulfbane is 6' 3", and Half High Elf, with eyes that flash green when he becomes angry. He is built muscularly, and his general appearance marks him as a human to unobservant eyes. The tips of his ears are pointed but not extended, and he has fair, almost pale skin. His hair is black, and usually combed well and parted neatly. He has a odd tear on the right side of his upper chest, where a bullet smashed into his collarbone. Clothing And Armor Vraail often wears a heavy red cloth mask over his mouth and nose, with gold markings on it. It was given to him by his master, Dratorakr, a man who taught him most of what he knows about life, though not the many languages he is proficient in. He wears a scaled breastplate made from the remains of Murlocs he has killed, leather gloves, pants, and boots, and an ash black cloak. If you catch him without his armor, he wears plain, but expensive shirts with a little lace at the sleeves and collar, often in black or white. He rarely takes off his mask, except to eat, drink, or smoke his pipe, and only then if he feels safe. He claims, to those he trusts, that if he kept his mask off all the time, he would seem merely mortal to his enemies, and lose his advantage of being mysterious. Inside his head Vraail has never been superstitious, but of late he has gotten a touch paranoid. He drinks from his own flask after a careless poisoning attempt by a Bounty Hunter sent by one of the Defias Brotherhood, whom he has given a great deal of misfortune. Vraail simply cannot abide people talking down to him, unless they are a good deal older than him, or have earned his respect. He can flare up at this point, and if you talk down to him, his ego will push him to speak meanly of you, (immediately and to your face) or take violent action. Prejudices and Suspicions Vraail has never borne any great malice against any race, indeed, he has learned a good many languages which others would dismiss as worthless. He knows Common, Darnassian, Thalassian, Orcish, and a handful of Demonic. He also has taken the time to learn customs which would normally be considered meanly by his Alliance peers. He takes a particular thrill in fighting back to back with the Horde, saying that it feels "...like you are invincible. ". He looks forward to the day when the Alliance and the Horde can fight side by side in every battle. His only notable dislike is of Mages. He claims they "...think too much of themselves and their Acadamies...". Family and Bio His High Elven mother, Bellas Valcar-Wulfbane, was a Warlock who was killed by one of the earliest Orc raids. Apparently she taught him some tricks when he was little, because Vraail has been known to use Shadowbolts on occasion, in conjunction with simple Immolation spells. His father, (Being Researched) Wulfsbane, was a Warrior, who lived to see his son a grown man. His father was away, in Stormwind when the attack happened, but Vraail's uncle, Siegefried gave his own life to get Vraail out of harm's way after his mother died. Vraail was given to an Arathi couple, who raised him, and sent him off to Northshire to train when he came of age (13). He tore through training, and ran away to Goldshire when he thought he was ready for life, at the age of 17. There he met Dratorakr N'al Diel, a Night Elf who took him up as a servant and bodyguard. At first Vraail was willing to do any sort of dark thing, even kill a man needlessly to please his master. But they both came to realize their mistakes over the next 10 years, and became like older (Dratorakr) and younger (Vraail) brothers. They travelled across the world, until eventually they simply faded apart. Vraail became rather aimless, and wandered, doing as he pleased. That was when he found out more about his heritage and met his father again, who died a month later. He was still in grief 3 years after he parted ways with his master, when Dratorakr, (300 now) and Vraail, (30) found each other again. Dratorakr, having been blinded in an attack on the Black Temple, was relying upon newfound super senses, and became impoverished. He was living under some boxes in Stormwind Harbor when Vraail found him. They renewed their bond, Vraail snapped out of his mourning, and they can now be found fighting Demons wherever Demonic corruption has spread. Quotes "You put far too much faith in your 'Academy'! What makes you think there aren't spies for the Cult of the Damned there too?" "Call me a treasonous son of a Banshee if you will, but the King is only making things worse here!" "Anara'lah!" Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance